Photo Trails
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Based on the events after "Brazilian Nights". Who knew dating had it's perks? That is what Camilla and Bryan thought after they decided to be together. They go through a lot of moments and try to their lives to the fullest. That even those that revolve around the couple as well. Rated T for cursing.
1. Drabble 1: Back to Rio

**Drabble # 1: Back to Rio **

"_So you're going back to Rio?" asked Tala._

_ The red haired Russian twenty-three year old looked over and saw me packing up my summer clothes in a suitcase. It had been a two months since we had left Rio de Janeiro and now I was returning back to Brazil. At least that time around, there were no evil bitbeasts that attacked or terrorized people. Mrs. Montenegro was arrested for the murder of Marcela Vega and the attempted murders of Ivan Montenegro and Noelani Wilson Leal. I was invited to Rio de Janeiro by my girlfriend Camilla, who told me that she wanted me to be date for an event that a family friend was hosting._

_ After what happened in Rio the last time, I hesitated at first but then I wanted to check on Camilla since she had gone through a lot since the death of her mother and founding out about who her father was. Plus it was to avoid the addition stress of two annoying teammates since they basically pressured me to hook up with Camilla. Now we had been dating for two months without any sort of problems. I always felt grateful that I met Camilla because she taught me some lessons about life that I took into consideration what she has told me. When Cysirena attacked Camilla multiple times as she tried to defend me. When she was about to be attacked once more, I knew what I had to do. I protected her and I told her that I was going to protect her even it even killed me. Risky, but I knew what I did helped her to live on and I completed my promise to her._

_I said, "Yeah and I think another vacation is what I need to be honest. It's my way of saying goodbye to you and Shorty."_

* * *

It had been three days of long flying and Bryan was in Rio de Janeiro-Galeão International Airport with his two suitcases. His lilac colored eyes scanned the area in search for the person that he was supposed to meet at. As he continued to walk the airport, Bryan saw the Brazilian fan girls screaming his name as he groaned loudly. Seriously having fan girls was hellish for him since most of them of aren't considered to be "normal" in his point of view. Some of them were fans of him when he used to be a cruel and sadistic blader under Boris's control. It made him shiver since he despised Boris for using him as his own pet. Plus there were some fan mail he received with BDSM related requests, which made Bryan burn to letters.

They began to chase him around the airport, which made the twenty-three year old Falborg blader ran as well. Bryan hated that until someone pulled him away with along with his suitcases. These stalker fans chants reduced as they couldn't find the good looking Russian blader.

"Fan girl problems huh Ryan," said a female's voice.

Bryan smiled as he saw the person that saved his skin from savage fans. He placed his arms around the young lady's waiter and kissed her gently on the lips. Camilla, Bryan's girlfriend kissed him back because she was happy to see him again. As they pulled away from that delight kiss, Bryan looked over at the outfit that Camilla wore. She had on a gorgeous turquoise collared sleeveless blouse on with casual coral high-low skirt with a pair of cream colored strapped sandals. Her medium brown colored hair was side plait with a cream colored headband.

Bryan replied, "Yeah but at least you're not like them."

"Of course because I don't stalk you or request you to do BDSM-related things," commented Camilla.

They both laughed about for a while until the boyfriend-girlfriend couple decided to leave the airport and to the Vega Family mansion, where Camilla resided. After her mother died, the twenty-three year old Brazilian-Russian woman decided to stay there and do some changes. She took the Master Bedroom and decided to use her bedroom as another guest room. Her father, Ivan Montenegro was in the process of moving into the mansion as well. For the moment being, Camilla and Bryan had the mansion for himself while Mr. Montenegro was in Japan for a business meeting with Kai. Even though Ivan's wife was arrested, the Russian-Japanese businessman decided to continue their collaboration since Camilla's father is a very wise man and he understands the concept of the project they're working together.

"So it's you and me then," said Bryan.

His girlfriend replied, "Yeah and we have the mansion to ourselves."

* * *

**Hours Later**

After returning from that formal event, Camilla leaned on wall as she stared at her boyfriend with her chocolate brown colored eyes. Bryan pinned her gentle so she wouldn't move not even an each. They were in the Master Bedroom and the doors were locked. The twenty-three year old Russian man removed his hands from her wrist on to the back of the zipper of her elegant and vibrant blue-green floor length strapless dress. Camilla knew what Bryan wanted and she was going to let him to do so.

"So what you say Camilla?" asked Bryan.

Camilla replied, "Let's do it because since we're both here on our own in this room. Plus we're going to need a lot one-on-one time between the both of us because we have a lot do while you're here Bryan."

"Interesting response and I'm taking that as a yes," smiled the lavender haired Russian blader as he slowly began to lower the zipper of his girlfriend's dress.

* * *

**That ends the first drabble of Photo Trails. You know what happens afterwards from that moment. Let's just the second drabble deals with mixed emotions, morning sickness, guilty, and a trip to Moscow. For now, read and review**


	2. Drabble 2: Tears

**Drabble # 2: Tears**

"No!" cried Camilla as she slammed the positive pregnancy test onto the ground.

The twenty-one year old woman, along with her father were in Moscow since Camilla wanted to visit Bryan since he resided there. To find out that she was pregnant shattered her heart into million pieces. She knew that she made the same mistake her mother did twenty-three years ago. Mr. Montenegro saw the tears that his daughter had on her eyes. She never thought that she was actually pregnant. It had been two months since she and Bryan had actually had sex. The missed period and the morning sickness were the clues the Russian-Brazilian got which made her get the pregnancy test in the first place.

Mr. Montenegro replied, "Camilla, calm down because it's not the end of the world. You should talk to Bryan since he's the father of your child."

"I don't want to keep this child father," commented the twenty-three year old, "I'm not sure if I can even take care of a child along with Bryan."

Her father was indeed in shocked when he just heard. Camilla felt like she was incapable of taking care of another life since she feared that she was going to be criticized by her maternal grandparents, the Chazkovs. Her mother Marcela was considered to be a disgrace because of what she did twenty-three years ago. When they found out that her mother died, they threw a party since they were happy that she died. It was cruel faith indeed and Camilla felt the same thing same in her future. She knew that eliminating the pregnancy was the only way to avoid any problems. Camilla decided to head off to Bryan's place to see what he had to say about it. Mr. Montenegro followed his daughter out from the hotel room.

In another part of Moscow, Bryan looked over at the place he just got. After winning some singles tournament here in Moscow, the lavender haired blader made quite a lot money. That made him get a four room lavish apartment since he doesn't know he might have guests coming along the way. The twenty-three year old was indeed proud of what he have. Before he approached the kitchen, a knock on the door was heard and it caught his attention. He didn't expect any guests, but he decided to open the door anyway. Camilla waited outside for Bryan to open up the door. She founded out where he lived from Spenser, who told her that he moved out after winning a tournament about a month ago. Bryan opened the door and saw Camilla as she stood there. He didn't expect his girlfriend to be here in Moscow since she never contacted him.

"Camilla, why are you here?" asked Bryan.

Camilla replied, "Looking for you of course Bryan because I really need to tell you something."

"What's wrong sweetheart?" questioned the lavender haired man.

Camilla looked away as tears formed once more. It was so difficult to even tell her boyfriend without crying. Bryan wondered what was going on until he saw the tears as streamed down her cheeks. He frowned as he saw his girlfriend crying and he thought that it was something that happened to her or to her family. Bryan approached her and pulled her into his arms.

"You don't have to cry since tears don't suit you at all Camilla and you know that well. Tell me what is going on we can work it between," stated the Falborg blader.

Camilla replied as she began to calm down. "I'm pregnant Bryan and I know you are the father since we had sex the day when you came to Rio. Plus I made the decision to terminate the pregnancy whether you like our not."

Bryan's lilac eyes widen as he heard the response that girlfriend gave him. He knew that they had their moment when he was in Rio and that she got pregnant because of that. That was understandable, but the Falborg blader never thought that Camilla would even do such a thing. To kill off an innocent life that only began to form inside of made him a bit agitated. He pulled away from her, which made the twenty-three brunette look over at her boyfriend. She saw the slightly furious expression that her boyfriend had.

"You're not killing our child Camilla because I want to be part of its life no matter what! I know about what happened with your mother before she had you! You fear that you're going to carry that same burden that your mother had! That's not going to happen because I will be there by your side no matter what!" yelled Bryan at her.

Camilla was stunned by her boyfriend's words and his emotions about all of it. He wanted to have this child no matter what and she wanted to get it over. The twenty-three year old brunette realized that he was right. She wasn't going to be like her mother since the times had change. Camilla had a boyfriend who's willing to stay with even when their child is born. Her father was supporting her in this as well and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks Bryan because I needed that. Maybe this pregnancy is not going to be such a bad thing at all. I have you, my father, and our friends as the support we need. We will be great parents for sure," commented Camilla.

Bryan replied, "That's good and I think we won't have a problem with rooms since this apartment has four bedrooms. You and I sleep together and we figure out the rest soon enough."

"That good for us and that is a way to start things off here," replied the Cysirena blader.

* * *

**That ends the second drabble of Photo Trails. So Camilla is going through pregnancy. Luckily she has her father and Bryan for support. For now, please read and review.**


	3. Drabble 3: Food and Chazov

**Drabble # 3: Food and Chazov**

Letting his pregnant girlfriend move into his lavish apartment in Moscow a month ago, Bryan thought it was going to be alright. Hell no since he had buy her food late at night so he had to make her _Blinis _stuffed with cottage cheese and topped with blackberries and strawberries since that was her main craving. The lavender haired twenty-three knew that he wanted that child, but he never thought that he had suffer from a pregnant Camilla. Bryan was in the supermarket around six in the morning looking for the ingredients to make the _Blinis_ since Camilla bugged him to go the supermarket when she was in her sleep.

As Bryan pushed the shopping cart, people watched the twenty-three year old man trying to go food shopping for his girlfriend. The news broke out about Camilla's pregnancy only a few days ago, which annoyed both him and his girlfriend. While he was getting the flour, a metal can was thrown towards him but the Russian blader dodged the flying can. His lilac colored eyes stared at the person who threw the can him. It was a medium blonde haired young lady who was in her early twenties and she had piercing emerald green eyes. She looked furious at the lavender haired Russian, which didn't terrified him. He scoffed and pushed the shopping cart away from the crazy woman.

"Disgrace! You, Camilla, and that futurechild are disgraces to the Chazov Family are all disgraces to the family!" yelled the woman

Bryan knew who the Chazov Family were since they were Camilla's family through her mother's side. They were the ones who called Marcela a "disgrace" to their influential family. The lavender haired man walked away from the member of the Chazov Family. It wasn't worth it since he had a pregnant girlfriend waiting for him to make her some breakfast. The woman continued to yell the same words until the security guard took her away. Bryan looked over at the cashier and began to pay for the food that he had brought.

Around nine in the morning, Camilla was in bed until she began to smell a delightful aroma that surrounded their bedroom. Her chocolate brown colored eyes opens gently and she saw who it was. Bryan appeared with a tray filled with _Blinis _filled with cottage cheese and topped off with blackberries and strawberries and also a mug filled with black tea with milk. It was her ideal breakfast and she smiled as she saw her boyfriend with that tray.

"Thanks Bryan," said Camilla.

Bryan replied, "Anything for you Sweetheart. Plus can I ask you something Camilla."

"What is it?" questioned his pregnant girl.

He asked, "Who are exact the Chazov Family? Why they really considered us to be disgraces in the first place?"

"Fine I'll tell you Bryan because they're technically family though they neglected me, partied when my mother was murdered, and calling our child a disgrace," said Camilla as a small tear formed from the corner of her eye.

* * *

**That ends the third drabble of Photo Trails. Looks like a part of Camilla's history will be revealed at some point, but not now though. Maybe around the fifth drabble when the meet with the Belov Family (they will be explained during that fifth drabble). For now, read and review.**


	4. Drabble 4: Job

**Drabble # 4: Job**

"Bryan, I have one question for you?" asked Camilla.

Bryan looked over to his girlfriend, who was on her laptop and she was agitated. It wasn't the hormones, but it was something else that had been happening since they found out that they were expecting child. Camilla was looking for a job since she wanted some source of income that didn't came from her father or her boyfriend. She applied for photojournalist jobs in Moscow, but she was constantly denied a job position since someone better or more experienced took the job. She already had a Bachelor's Degree in Photojournalism and the people who the jobs had Master's Degrees in that same area. Thee lavender haired man saw how stressed she was about it because he knew that Camilla can't stay here without contributing anything.

Bryan replied, "You want me to help you find a job. I know a very fancy photo studio that is looking for an experienced photographer."

"Photo studio huh?" wondered the 3 ½ month pregnant woman, "I'll take that into consideration."

He smiled and replied, "You are a great photographer and you had a long experience with cameras."

"Yeah since I was five years old. I would be taking pictures of anything interesting I saw. Maybe I'll show some of the photos I had taken during the last five years since I took several photography classes," said Camilla.

* * *

**The Next Day **

Camilla looked up at the place where she was going to ask for a job position. It was a fancy photo studio and the name of place was "Belov Studios". The brunette gulped lightly and opened the door so she can go inside. As Camilla took the first few steps, her chocolate brown colored eyes widen with amazement as she saw how luxurious the place ways. Ivory colored walls with silver delicate swirls and fleur-de-lys painted on them. There were small chandelier lamps that rose above that created a sophisticated look. A woman around her mid-twenties was at the desk at the front and she looked familiar to Camilla. The twenty-three year old wasn't sure where she had seen her. The woman looked straight directly at Camilla with vivid blue colored eyes. Her soft blonde hair was straighten and styled in bun with a few strands of hair that were out of place slightly.

"May I help you young lady?" asked the woman at the desk.

Camilla stated, "I'm looking for Zarya Belov since she told me to meet her here at 1PM. My name is Camilla Vega."

"Ah yes, my mother has been waiting for you Camilla. I cannot believe it has been ten years since we had seen each other," said the twenty-five year old woman.

She asked, "Do we know each other? How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me Camilla. It's me Vera! I'm Zarya's daughter and she was your mother's best friend," responded blonde haired woman.

Now Camilla began to remember the secretary and she approached her. The brunette couldn't believe that her best friend was working in that studio. Vera smiled and explained the story about what has happened during the last ten years. Camilla was stunned to know that her friend was grown as a beautiful young lady.

Vera commented, "I heard you got pregnant by one of the members of the Blitzkrieg Boys."

"Yes and Bryan is the father of my child. No it wasn't a one night stand since we were dating after what happened in Rio. Plus I never told you this, but my mother was murdered on the day of the Masquerade. It was hard for me, but I felt a bit relieved about the situation since I found out that my father was alive," said Camila.

The twenty-five year old replied, "I heard about that I feel bad about it. Plus those damn Chazovs celebrated her death."

"I know and it made me sick to my stomach. At least I have you guys to support my back. Plus I hope your mother doesn't choose me because I know the family for so many years though," commented the Russian-Brazilian brunette.

As the continued on walk, Vera's mother looked over at the two young ladies. A smile appeared on her face as she saw Camilla here. It had been ten years since she had last seen her. The older woman informed her daughter that she can leave and that she would continue everything from here. As the two ladies talked about the job position, Mrs. Belov gave Camilla the portfolio of what to expect for the job. In return, Camilla gave her employer the portfolio of work she has done within five years. Vera's mother saw the photos that Camilla had taken over the years. Most of them were photos she took and edited when she was working on her photojournalist degree. She was impressed by the photos she has took.

"I had photographers who had Master Degrees who took pictures of these caliber, but you produce the same quality of photo that one of my best photographers from that studio. Even though I know your family for years, you are definitely getting that job because I need high quality photographers like you to produce the great, maybe better photographic pictures," said Mrs. Belov.

Camilla replied, "Thank you Mrs. Belov. Plus I need know can I have maternity leave since I'm pregnant."

"Of course and you get 20 weeks of maternity leave and it pays 100 percent of wages," said Mrs. Belov, "notify me ahead of time when you plan to leave."

The Russian-Brazilian brunette replied, "Sure thing Mrs. Belov."

* * *

**That ends the forth drabble of Photo Trails. The fifth drabble will talk about the history of the Belov Family more and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys visiting the expecting couple. For now, please read and review.**


	5. Drabble 5: Guests

**Drabble # 5: Guests**

"So the Belov Family are going to meet us then," wondered Bryan.

It had a month since Camilla found that job at the famous Belov Studios and she had been able to bring a lot more money for the two of them. Some of the money the couple saved was on the crib and the bedding for the crib. They weren't going to tell anyone about the gender of their baby. It was better to keep it amongst the two of them and Bryan didn't want the paparazzi to know about it. That went the same for Camilla because she wanted just Bryan and herself just to know the gender of the baby until the birth.

Camilla replied, "Yes they are because they're going to tell us something important that regards what happens to us before and after this baby is born."

"What is it to be exact Mila?" questioned the Falborg blader.

She responded back, "I don't know what they want to talk to me about. All I know that it is important."

Moments later, Bryan heard someone knocking on the door which made the couple feel a bit confused. The lavender haired Russian knew that the Belovs weren't coming until later.

"Bryan out the damn door!" yelled a familiar voice.

Camilla said, "Looks like your teammates are here Bryan."

The twenty-three year Russian beyblader groaned loudly as he hear Ian's annoying voice. He never thought that his teammates were going to visit him knowing that he had a girlfriend and also a child on the way. The lavender haired man approached the door and opened it for his teammates. Tala, Ian, and Spenser walked into the lavish apartment and saw the pregnant Latin American-European blader in the living room. She caressed her growing pregnant stomach as she looked over at the three Russian bladers.

"So you and Camilla are staying together huh. I hope she isn't acting like a freeloader since she's pregnant," commented Tala.

Bryan replied, "With the job that Camilla has, she's making more money than I what made when I won many tournaments. We started saving up money to buy stuff for the nursery and later on to buy clothes. Now we're getting the crib, the mattress, and the bed sheets."

They never thought that Camilla got a job to maintain a stable relationship with Bryan and to pay the rent for the house, buy food, pay bills, and even financing for what they needed for the arrival of their child. Spenser knew that Bryan's girlfriend managed to snag a job since she was an experienced photographer. Plus Belov Studios paid their employees very well, so that was another good part of Camilla being there. Ian never thought that Bryan was able to live with somebody like the beautiful Cysirena wielder. Even better yet, being a father since it was hilarious that his teammate wanted to take care of his child along with Camilla.

"So what are you two doing right now?" asked Spenser.

Camilla replied, "We're just getting the house ready since we have guests coming in a few minutes."

The doorbell rang and Camilla approached the door. She knew who it was since they promised to come here to talk about her mother's Russian family. Camilla needed to know more about them since she knew what they had done to her mother. Now the Chazovs were targeting her, Bryan and their unborn child. Something had to be done about it since the twenty-three brunette was in trouble. Camilla opened the door and Zarya walked into the room along with her daughter Vera and her son Timur and along with her husband Kir. She let the family of four into the room and they looked over at the four bladers that were there. Timur didn't know that the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys were here.

Zarya asked, "Should we start?"

"Ah yes Zarya because I need to know what I can do about the Chazov Family. I know that they're part of my family, but what they're doing is wrong. It's not easy to follow their values since they seem to be out of the ordinary," said Camilla.

Kir responded back, "I know and we had been friends for the Chazovs until the death of your mother. That was where we had to go our ways. We loved your mother so much, but her mother was extremely strict about. They would beat her constantly and called her a failure. Your mother would come to our house with cuts and bruises on her body. My mother Yekaterina would treat her wounds and sing her favorite Russian folk songs to calm her down. The fact that the Chazovs wanted to do the same to you after they found about your pregnancy is insane."

"Yes and we decided that you, Bryan and your unborn child would be under our protection. I don't know if you wanted any of our help, but we will support you. The Chazovs are dangerous people Camilla and you won't be able handle them on your own," stated Mrs. Belov.

Vera continued as she told her friend about the history of the Chazovs. That included about their family coming from a long line of royalty until a scandal that occurred that created nothing but hostility within the family for hundreds of years. Camilla, her mother, and Camilla's unborn child were a part of that infamous family. That made the Belov Family and the four members of the Blitzkrieg Boys worry for the twenty-three year old Brazilian-Russian woman. Camilla closed her eyes and sighed to herself.

"If that's the case then, I'm not letting them step on me because I'm a member the Montenegro Family. I have the support I need and we need to work together to make sure my child and I are safe. Bryan and I were meant to be and we won't let them ruin our relationship," said Camilla.

Bryan replied, "I agree with you Milla because we won't let them ruin our chance to be a family."

* * *

**That ended the fifth drabble of Photo Trails. More information was mentioned about Chazov Family. Next drabble is about a trip to the doctor for Camilla and it's not for a sonogram of her baby though. For now, please read and review.**


	6. Drabble 6: Eye Glasses

**Drabble # 6: Eye Glasses**

"Again why are at the eye doctor?" questioned Bryan.

Camilla replied, "Correct term is ophthalmologist, but I know what you mean. The reason why is I need to eye glasses because I have horrible vision and I hate my contact lenses more than anything else in the world."

His lilac colored eyes looked over at his pregnant girlfriend with a stunned look on his face. After seven months of dating, Bryan just figured out that his girlfriend wore contacts. Camilla looked over at her boyfriend and saw the stunned expression on his face. She didn't her expect her boyfriend to be that shocked that she wore contacts since they first meant. Maybe there were some things she should had told him during first encounter in Rio. That didn't matter since it wasn't going to change that fact that Camilla wanted to wear glasses instead of contacts.

The lavender haired scoffed and said, "Don't get glasses that make look like a nerd like Emily and Kenny."

She smacked him behind the head gently which provoked the twenty-three year old Russian beyblader slightly. Camilla was part hormonal due to being pregnant and all. The Falborg wielder sometimes feared an angry Camilla since because when she gets furious, things always turned ugly. A nurse opened the door and looked over at file that was in her hand.

"Camilla Vega," said the nurse.

Bryan replied, "I'll stay here while you do what you have to do while you get your shitty glasses."

The Cysirena beyblader ignored her boyfriend crude comment and stood up and left the nurse. Bryan sighed to herself and he looked at the pile of magazines that were on the small wooden table. He took one to make himself entertained for a while since he had nothing else to do. The Falborg wielder turned page after page without even reading some of the articles. As he took the second magazine, his lilac orbs looked down and saw a Beyblade Magazine. That immediately caught his attention and he decided to look at for a bit. With the second magazine at hand, Bryan actually read some of the stuff that was on it. Looks like he was interested in that kind of stuff until the door opened.

It had been twenty minutes since Camilla left and Bryan looked up to see his lovely girlfriend. He was stunned to see what kind of glasses that she chose to get to wear for now on. It was a pair of brown and purple stylish eye glasses with circle lenses and they looked beautiful on Camilla.

"I hope you don't think that these look too ugly Bryan," commented Camilla.

Bryan stated, "They definitely don't look ugly on you since these glasses are actually make you look prettier."

"Thanks and I hope you didn't say that because I'm some hormonal bitch now because of pregnancy," said the twenty-three year old pregnant woman.

He replied, "I swear on my own life and our unborn child's life that you look great in those glasses."

* * *

**That ends the sixth drabble of Photo Trails. Looks like Bryan loves Camilla without and with eye glasses. There are four more drabbles until Baby Kuznetstov is finally here. Unfortunately, I'm not going to be revealing the baby gender until the 10****th**** drabble. So you have to guess what Camilla and Bryan are going to have? For now, read and review.**


	7. Drabble 7: Babymoon in Brasilia

**Drabble # 7: Babymoon in Brasilia**

At twenty-six weeks, Camilla was feeling really energetic as her bump continues to grow. Right now, Camilla and her boyfriend Bryan were in Brasilia enjoying their babymoon. They had less than 100 days until their child finally arrives and they were enjoying every single day. The twenty-three year old mother to be wore a beautiful indigo halter bikini top on with yellow stars on it with a matching indigo bikini bottoms on. She wore an emerald green transparent knee length beach cover up with a small lace that was tied around her waist. Camilla wore her eye glasses on and a pair of white colored strapped sandals on. She watched Bryan as he swam in the pool of the Montenegro summer beach house.

She smiled as she caressed her pregnant body. A smile appeared on her face as she removed her sandals. The twenty-three year old Russian-Brazilian beauty decided that she wanted to dip her feet into the cool pool water. As she approached the pool, she sat down and dipped her feet into the water. The lavender haired man swam over and showed himself to her.

"I never thought we were going to have this much fun together Camilla. The fact that were here makes me feel in peace," said Bryan.

Camilla replied, "Me too. We both accepted the fact that our lives won't be the same until our baby arrives. It's going to be rough at first, but I have hope that we'll be good parents."

The twenty-three year old Russian agreed indeed since they had been through so much in a few months. They were going to have a child in less than four months from now and Bryan wanted to make every moment count. It seemed very weird for the lavender haired Russian to think that, but this pregnancy warmed him up a bit. As the couple continued on talking with one another, the glass doors began to open and a family of Brazilian walked into the pool. Both Camilla and Bryan looked over and saw the family that was coming their way. His lilac eyes glared at his pregnant girlfriend's for a while until Camilla walked over towards the family.

"Aunt Elisa… Uncle Ignacio… I'm glad to see you," said Camilla.

Camilla's aunt replied, "Your father told us you were here with your boyfriend. I have been wondering how you been during your pregnancy."

"Great to be honest. Everything has been going smoothly and Bryan has been being supportive of me and our unborn child," stated Camilla.

Camilla's uncle replied, "I see and why you don't want to reveal the gender of the baby."

"It's because of privacy reasons and we need to be careful since the Chazovs have been making our lives a living hell," said Bryan as he got out of the pool.

The Vegas were disgusted to know that the Chazovs were involved with it. They never understood why they were a part of their niece's family. Plus the Chazovs created the rumor that Vegas called Marcela a traitor. It was later to be proven false by Marcela's mother, Paz since they say that they will always love her daughter and her granddaughter. Camilla was grateful that she had more support than ever especially know. Even though they had been dating for months, the Brazilian-Russian wasn't in no worry to get married. She was going to take her time along with Bryan as they try to raise their kid together as a family.

* * *

**That ends the seventh drabble of Photo Trails. Three more drabbles to go until the baby comes. Let's say the next drabble involves the Blitzkrieg Boys to work on the nursery. For now, please read and review.**


	8. Drabble 8: Nursery

**Drabble # 8: Nursery**

Almost eight months into the pregnancy, Bryan decided that it was time for them to work on the nursery. The lavender haired man asked his teammates to help him out since Camilla was the middle of her third trimester of the pregnancy. Her ankles were swollen and she was acting a bit sluggish. She was with Vera, who decided to visit her pregnant best friend while the guys were working on the baby's nursery.

"I cannot believe that the baby is almost coming," said Vera, "I'm so proud of you Cami."

Camilla replied, "Thank you and I know. The Vegas had been supportive of us and some of my family from the US managed to make buy a lot of baby stuff from Bel Bambini, that expensive baby store in West Hollywood. They managed to send us the crib, the mattress, bed sheets, stuff for the nursery."

Vera was impressed that they managed to help her best friend out. Camilla takes a sip of warm tea and her chocolate brown colored eyes looked over at a picture. The photo was of Camilla and Bryan during the time after the events of the Masquerade and the troubles in Rio almost a year ago. Both of them looked happy as they enjoyed the last days together. Camilla remembered that day so perfect because she had been dating Bryan for almost two weeks on.

* * *

"_So you're leaving tomorrow?" I asked._

_ I stood right next Bryan as we looked at the sunset from the balcony of my bedroom. Everyone was having barbeque while we were there. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I looked up at my boyfriend with my chocolate brown colored eyes. We had been dating for almost two week now and it everything had been so far so good._

_Bryan replied, "I have to leave tomorrow because I need to prepare for a tournament that is coming up Sweetheart. But you shouldn't worry about that because I promise to call you and video chat with you whenever I can._

"_I understand Bryan and you need the time to practice. You better win the tournament," I commented. _

_ He smiled until he placed his lips on top of mine. We kissed on the beautiful sunset and it mesmerized me completely. For a tough Russian Beyblader, he had soft lips and loved that. As we had our beautiful kiss, I didn't know how I felt right now. Bryan was a very interesting person to be with and a lot of our friends thought it was impossible to be together. It was a bunch of bullshit since we're together a couple. That also meant it was a warning for Bryan's fan girls since they had been interested in him lately. _

* * *

Vera replied, "At least you two are still together."

"Yeah I k-"

Bryan yelled, "What the hell Ian!"

The two young ladies heard the lavender haired Russian's yell. Camilla sighed as she decided to check up on the Blitzkrieg Boys and how the nursery was progressing. By the sound of her boyfriend yelling, it wasn't good news at all for some reason. As she approached the room where the nursery was, Camilla's chocolate brown colored eyes widen. There was a splatter of red paint on the bright blue colored walls. Ian was covered in red paint. Bryan and Camilla decided to go with a ladybug theme nursery for their child because one of Camilla's favorite nursery rhyme was "Ladybug Ladybug".

"What the fuck is going on here?" asked a very angry Camilla.

The four guys were terrified of Camilla, who almost to pop in almost two months from now. She tapped her right foot impatiently as the Russian beybladers wondered what they should say to her. Bryan immediately stood in front of his teammates since he was the father-to-be and Camilla's boyfriend. Her chocolate brown colored eyes glared at her boyfriend, which made the lavender haired beyblader a bit afraid.

Bryan replied, "We were fighting over who was going to be painting the ladybugs. Well Tala, Ian, and I since Spenser wasn't involved in it."

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled Camilla as she punched Bryan in the face.

Bryan felt the impact of the punch, which stunned the other three members of the Blitzkrieg Boys. A very hormonal Camilla is very scary when provoked. In that case, she was really provoked about it. Vera walked into nursery as the Brazilian-Russian left the nursery immediately to calm down. Her vivid blue eyes looked around the area and saw the mess.

"I'll paint the ladybugs since I have a Bachelor's in Studio Arts," said Vera as she took one of the paintbrushes.

* * *

**That ends the eighth drabble of Photo Trails. Never mess with Camilla because she knows how to punch. Two more drabbles until the baby is born. Next drabble is the baby shower and uninvited guests crashes the baby shower. For now, read and review.**


	9. Drabble 9: Baby Shower and Party Crasher

**Drabble # 9: Baby Shower and Uninvited Guests**

Camilla was 34 weeks pregnant and she had six more weeks to endure before she had to give birth finally. She glowed beautiful while wearing a beautiful yellow strapless high low dress on with a pair of stylish white strapped sandals. She wore a turquoise leather hide headband on and her shoulder length medium brown hair was straighten with straight bangs above her chocolate brown colored eyes. The baby shower was outside the Montenegro Mansion in Moscow.

Camilla's father bought a mansion in Russia's capital so he can live near his daughter, her boyfriend, and the couple's child, who was going to be born soon. The very pregnant Russian-Brazilian twenty-three year old. She walked around the backyard and saw her friends and family enjoying themselves.

"So are you afraid to give birth soon?" asked a familiar voice.

Camilla replied, "Hell no Bryan because I'm actually feel quite pumped up about it to be honest, though something has been bugging me though."

"The fact that Yekaterina had died recently, I understand that completely," said the lavender haired man said.

Vera's grandmother, Yekaterina Belov died just a few weeks ago from pneumonia. Everyone knew that she was about to die for months now and it actually happened. Bryan saw the depressed expression his girlfriend had and he approached her. The Falborg wielder pulled his pregnant girlfriend into a warm embrace until yelling was heard. It caught the attention immediately because someday was going on. Today was supposed to be a day of joy until something bad happened. Camilla and Bryan approached the source of the yelling and saw the Belovs and the Vegas as they stood on one side. On the other side, the party crashers we there. Camilla's eyes widen as she saw who it was.

"So you are defending this illegitimate family huh?" questioned a blonde haired man's voice.

Camilla's Uncle Ignacio replied, "Yes and you need to leave immediately Yuriy."

"So my twin brother is against me huh? Let it be that way," commented Yuriy as he was ready to fight.

Camilla's father saw the fight between the three families and stood in between the three families. Bryan and Camilla walked away from the area since it was dangerous for them be around them. Before they continued on walking, Camilla walked back and towards where the three families were. That caught Bryan's attention because his girlfriend was about to do something stupid. The lavender haired man knew what would happen to her she is near them. As the Belovs and Vegas were about to fight against each other, Camilla stood right in front of them. It caught the families' attention and Bryan looked over his girlfriend. There was a stern expression on her face because she was serious about it.

"I'm going to say this once. Leave the premises immediately or I have to call security to escort you out of here. You don't have to rights to act like a party crashers and ruin my baby shower. I cannot deny I'm a Chazov, but you people are despicable. We had been known as the villains for centuries and it still runs in our blood. I don't act the way you guys would because I know it's wrong," said Camilla before she walked away,

As the she walked, a member of the Chazov Family stood up and walked towards Camilla. Yuriy was furious as he watched his son, Arsenii with Camilla. She didn't know what was going on and hugged his cousin.

Arenseii commented, "I thought I wasn't the only one who thought that way. I always wanted to have your back, but my father didn't want me near you."

Camilla replied, "I'm not surprised and I knew you also had a good heart. You can stay because I know you won't cause that much trouble."

Yuriy was about grab onto his son's arm until a security guard blocked his way. There were several guards and they escorted the Chazovs' with the exception of Arenseii since Camilla gave him permission to stay at the baby shower. The brunette watched as the party crashers leaved the backyard and she felt relieved that it was over for now. Bryan approached his girlfriend and saw that she was alright since he was worried about her.

"What did you do?" asked Bryan.

Camilla replied, "I told them to leave because they had no right to ruining baby shower. Bryan, remember that I'm a member of the Chazov Family but that doesn't mean I act like them. There are ways to solve conflict without violence."

"My cousin is right and today is supposed to be a day filled with happiness and joy. A child is soon to arrive in this world," commented Camilla's cousin.

* * *

**Ninth drabble has ended and there is one more drabble until the baby's is finally here. The drabbles continue until I say it's over. For now, read and review.**


	10. Drabble 10: Pure

**Drabble # 10: Pure**

Today was May 5th and it was a beautiful spring morning in the city of Moscow. The temperature outside was 67 degrees and everybody was outside enjoying the day. Camilla on the other hand was in bed since she had nothing else to do at the moment. Bryan was by her side as he slept with her. The Russian-Brazilian felt the baby as it kicked and kicked from the outside. It caused the twenty-three year old brunette to move and move more. She hated sleeping especially for the fact that she was ready to have that baby. Camilla was about full-term and she felt that her baby was bigger than what some women had. She even wondered if Bryan was a huge baby his own mother gave birth.

The pregnant woman got out of bed and began to walk around the apartment. It was best to get her lazy ass up because she knew might had to go to the hospital day. As she walked out of her and her boyfriend's bedroom, Camilla felt dull low back pain and also that she felt like the baby had been dropping down lower and lower each day. The weight gain was noticeable since she gained a lot of weight. Plus she had really painful contractions for two days. Camilla felt like shit until the door to bedroom opened. Bryan walked into the hallways and saw his girlfriend out of bed. He noticed how different she felt.

"Is everything alright Camilla?" asked Bryan.

Camilla replied, "The baby… I'm think I'm going to have the baby now."

Lilac eyes widen as he heard what Camilla had to say. She was about to have baby now since she was almost in labor. Bryan and Camilla walked back into their bedroom to get ready. It was time for their child to finally arrive. Bryan had mixed emotions about the entire thing since he wasn't sure what was going to happen. He wasn't sure if he's able to be good father to their child and to be a supportive husband-like figure to Camilla. The twenty-three year old Russian and girlfriend were living like a married couple. Now with a kid on the way, the Falborg wielder knew he had different priorities.

After getting changed and ready to leave the apartment, Camilla began to scream in pain as a strong contraction tried to subdue. Bryan saw how much pain Camilla was in and they needed to get to a hospital and fast. This child was desperate as it kicked and kicked its mother's stomach with force. Camilla groaned in pain because she needed to be in the hospital soon. The Falborg wielder helped his girlfriend out of the apartment into the car. She sat down in back seat as she looked over at her boyfriend. The Cysirena wielder wondered how Bryan decided to put her through all of that. Maybe he was really dedicating himself into this relationship. Plus next month was going to be their one year dating anniversary.

After thirty minutes, Camilla was on a hospital bed with an IV stuck in her arm. She hated hospitals, but she knew she had to come since she had to give birth today. Her chocolate brown colored eyes looked to her right and she saw Bryan there. Her boyfriend of almost eleven months was looking over at Beyblade Magazine that he decided to get at the gift shop and also a vase of white lilies by her bedside. The lavender haired beyblader then looked over and saw his girlfriend in bed.

"How are you feeling Sweetheart?" asked Bryan.

Camilla replied, "Alright since they managed to give me pain medication. I cannot believe we're having a kid."

"I know right and I have to admit, you are a very interesting girlfriend. The fact that we're together really does have a meaning," said the lavender haired twenty-three year old.

A smile appeared on the face and the door opened. Tala walked into the room along with Vera, who decided to accompany the red-haired Russian blader into couple's room. Camilla was shocked to know that her best friend was with someone like Tala, but the brunette thought it was best to be accompanied by someone. They bought in vase of yellow roses to add a pop of color into the dull hospital room. Vera placed the vase of roses right next to vase of lilies that were there.

Tala looked over at Bryan and asked, "So she's close from giving birth."

"Yeah since she was six centimeters dilated. They had to give her pain medication since she was scream in pain like a bitch," commented Bryan.

Camilla yelled, "I heard that!"

"So the baby is going to be alright?" asked Vera.

The brunette replied, "Yes and they estimate the baby to be about over nine pounds at this rate."

Vera was shocked to know that her friend was going to have a big baby indeed. Camilla was worried though it was going to take some time to even push that baby out. She wasn't ready, but her nurse assumed that she was going to be ready within the next to the three hours. It was a pretty short time for the fact that Brazilian-Russian spent most of her time in labor at her apartment. She sighed as her she withstood another contraction. Camilla smiled as she touched her pregnant stomach. Their baby was coming and it was coming today.

Two hours had passed and it was time for the twenty-three year old give birth finally. She fully dilated and the doctor was in the room to help the mother whiles she pushed. Bryan was by his girlfriend as he grabbed onto her hand. The lavender haired man hoped his hand wasn't crushed by Camilla's strong grip. As the doctors directed Camilla to push, the pregnant woman pushed as she grabbed on to her boyfriend's hand. Bryan saw the tears that came from Camilla's eyes. She was in pain, but she continued to push no matter what. The lavender haired man knew that his girlfriend was a strong person.

"One more push Camilla!" yelled the doctor.

As Camilla pushed that once last time, a sound of a newly born child was heard in the entire room. From the other side of the door, the members of the Blitzkrieg Boys and Vera smiled as they heard the sound of crying was heard from the hospital room. The baby was finally here and now it was time to get something for new parents and their child. In the room, the doctor looked over and saw the gender of the baby. Bryan stood up and a smile appeared on his face. A beautiful baby girl had arrived and it made the Falborg wielder proud. The father of the child cut the umbilical cord and the nurses cleaned the baby girl up. She had smooth, silky, and thick lavender hair like her father's and her skin was purplish-red color at the moment. Bryan took out his cell phone and texted Tala and the others that the baby was a girl.

The nurses and performed tests the newly born girl and she was healthy and doing well. The baby girl was given a hat to keep her head warm and also a warm towel. Camilla watched as she had her daughter directly on her upper body. She began to bond with her daughter through skin to skin contact. Bryan watched this beautiful moment between mother and daughter. He was indeed proud of himself and Camilla for going through this pregnancy.

Camilla finally said, "Welcome to the World my dear Yekaterina."

* * *

**That ends the tenth drabble of Photo Trails. So Bryan and Camilla have a baby girl in their family now. Yekaterina (which means Pure in Russian) joins the fun from now on, but she is going to be referred to as Katya during these drabbles (Katya is the pet name of Yekaterina). For now, read and review.**


	11. Drabble 11: Photograph

**Drabble # 11: Photograph**

After two weeks she gave birth to a baby girl, Camilla was ready to get back to work again kind of. She was in the Belov Studios working on a set of photographs using a very special model. Bryan brought Baby Katya to the photo studio to take some photographs. The lavender haired man carried their two week old in his arms. She had her eyes wide open as she grabbed on to her father's shirt. She wore a lavender onesie on with a thin and warm blanket just in case that she was cold. Bryan smiled as he watched Katya as she tried to snuggle on his chest.

"It's going to be your turn Katya because mommy it's getting ready for your first photos shoot," said Bryan.

In the back, Camilla was setting up the props for the photo shoot. She was still on maternity leave, but she wanted to take some photos of her sweet daughter. The twenty-three year old mother was happy to know that she was going to do it herself. She wasn't working, but she wanted to spend some time with her daughter before going back to work officially. The first two weeks were fine though Katya had her struggles to sleep during the night. She continued to cry in the middle of the night and either she or Bryan had to comfort their two week old. Mrs. Belov looked over at Camilla and saw she was done.

"This is beautiful Camilla and I know you want to cherish those moments with your daughter," said Mrs. Belov.

Camila replied, "I know and I want to take photos of our daughter to create memories for her. Bryan and I in love with Katya though it has been difficult the first two weeks."

Bryan then walked into area along with their daughter in his arms. Katyla had her eyes shut as she continued to tug lightly on her father's t-shirt. It made her heart melt as she watched Bryan with the two week old in his arms. They were going to a series of portraits. The couple had other photos taken with their daughter, but they needed some other photos of their daughter.

"So are you ready for this Camilla?" asked Bryan.

She replied, "Yes and Katya is our Little Ladybug."

The nickname Little Ladybug came from the idea of the ladybug garden theme nursery and also the fact that Camilla had this obsession over the small red and black feminine bug. Bryan helped his girlfriend with putting on the several costumes that related with backdrops of the photos that were taken. Camilla took each photo and there was a smile on her face. Katya was indeed a perfect model for these portraits and she was glad that she was a photographer. Bryan saw the photos from behind and liked every single one of them. The twenty-four year old Russian was proud of his daughter and also his girlfriend. He was grateful that he had two lovely ladies by his side.

* * *

**That ends the eleventh drabble. The adventures of Camilla, Bryan, and Katya continues on. For now, read and review.**


	12. Drabble 12: Sleepless Night

**Drabble # 12: Sleepless Nights**

Loud cries were heard in the apartment at two in the morning and Bryan slowly got out of bed to go to the room next door. According to his "wife", it was the twenty-four year old Russian man's turn to be with Katya. It had been a month since Katya came to their world and that meant adjusting their lives for her. Bryan never thought that taking care of a little human being was that difficult, but that didn't mean he despised it. Oh no because the lavender haired man actually liked being with Katya since he was kind like his mini-me. He enjoyed feeding her, taking her baths, but he often avoided changing the diapers though.

Oh no… The Falborg beyblader didn't like to change diapears at all even though it meant a scolding from Camilla. As he approached the nursery, he heard the cries from the crib and stared at the fussy one month old for a moment. Bryan carried her into his arms and tried to soothe her. Though the twenty-four year old looked exhausted and tired himself, he was still willing to spend some quality time with his daughter.

"I know it has been hard for you to sleep Katya, but you need all the sleep that you're going to need," said Bryan, "I also have trouble sleeping at as well."

Without even knowing, Camilla watched the moment between Bryan and their daughter. A smile appeared on her face because she never thought that someone like Bryan was gentle. At times, Camilla knew that he can act like a brute but it didn't bother her. That was for the fact that the Blitzkrieg Boys can cause some chaos at times and Camilla was in the middle of all of that. Again that didn't bother her, but the Brazilian-Russian twenty-four year old was happy to know that Bryan enjoyed being a father. The door opened wide and Bryan looked over at the twenty-four year old brunette that was up.

"Spying on me huh?" asked Bryan.

Camilla replied, "Yes and I assume that Katya went back to sleep."

"Yes and it's going to be your turn tomorrow," stated the lavender haired Russian.

She replied, "Alright and you know what Bryan… Let's have another kid."

Bryan's lilac eyes widen as he heard what his girlfriend just said. Another kid is not what he wanted until maybe they get married. That is if they even make down the aisle since Bryan never made plans to even get married. Better yet a plan for an engagement between the two of them. They had been dating for a year now and the lavender haired man believed that they should get married at least since the have a child. Maybe he should talk to Katya's grandfather, Mr. Montenegro about planning the engagement. That was for another day though and Bryan looked over at his girlfriend once more.

"Let's go back to sleep," said Camilla.

Bryan replied, "Sure thing Bryan and I'm going to be waking up late because I need all that sleep."

* * *

**That ends the twelfth drabble of Photo Trails. With Katya, their lives turn for the best. The next drabble is regarding two visitors meting up with the couple and their guild. Guess who? For now, read and review.**


	13. Drabble 13: Guests

**Drabble # 13: Guests**

Camilla was in the nursery with her daughter Katya, who was now two months old right now. She was changing her daughter into some fresh clothes and the twenty-four year old enjoyed being a mother indeed. Katya meant a lot to her and to her boyfriend since they made this adorable looking baby. The twenty-four year old looked over at her daughter, who was sucking on her fingers. A smile appeared on the brunette's face until she heard familiar voices from downstairs. It didn't sound like Bryan since he had a trip for a tag-team tournament in Eastern Russia and he dragged Tala along as his partner. Spencer stayed behind since he wanted to stay with Azure, who was currently eight month pregnant at the moment.

Camilla walked downstairs and Arsenii looked over and saw his cousin along with her daughter. Spencer and Azure were here, which made the twenty-four year old a bit more calm now. She was glad that she had guests even after she gave birth to her daughter. Now Azure was about to give birth and she had been married to Spencer for almost a year now.

Azure said, "Looks you seem to be having a good time."

"Yeah and motherhood agrees with me," replied Camilla.

The honey blonde haired woman commented, "Don't remind me because I feel like crap during this third trimester. I just want our baby boy to come."

Camilla saw the twenty-five year old Luk Khrueng woman and she embraced her pregnant body. Azure knew that the younger woman was right even though Camilla and Bryan had the kid before marriage. She and Spencer ignored the fact that it happened that way for the other couple, but they were happy with their child at hand. Arsenii looked over as his younger cousin as she continued to talk with her boyfriend's teammate and his wife. The member of the Chazov Family smiled since Camilla was happy with Katya and Bryan.

"So do you have any name suggestions for your baby boy," wondered the mother of one.

Azure replied, "We are going to name him Yasha because we want to give him a strong Russian name and we both liked Yasha."

"So we got Yekaterina and later on Yasha joining the next generation of beybladers. Plus Katya is the first child from a member Blitzkrieg Boys that's a girl, so you can say she's a Blitzkrieg Girl," commented Camilla.

She along with Azure chuckled amongst themselves while Arsenii and Spencer looked over each other. Even though that Bryan wasn't around, the twenty-six year old Russian was alright with Camilla's cousin around.

Arsenii commented, "You are pretty lucky that you managed to get married to have a child within the next month."

"Even though we had been engaged for four years, we knew that we wanted to have a child while we got married. Azure meant a lot to me as I understood her. I protected and helped her when she struggled to live when she was left for death by a group of Thais that knew her and forced her into prostitution," said Spencer, "I was lucky that I managed to find her on time and took her to a hospital.

Arsenii looked over at Azure and saw how confident and strong she was. He had heard about when she was in the World Championships along with the members of Le Croix, who were the ex-members of Barthez Battalion. Camilla was grateful that she met Bryan and began to live the life she ever wanted though Katya came way too early in their lives.

* * *

**That ends the 13****th**** Drabble of Photo Trails. Looks like Azure and Spencer went on the right direction (if you know what I mean). The Blitzkrieg Girl reference came from the idea with one of the members of the Backstreet Boys (AJ) has a daughter while three of the members of the Backstreet Boys have sons. For now, read and review.**


	14. Drabble 14: Daddy's Little Girl

**Drabble # 14: Daddy's Little Girl**

Bryan was downstairs in the living room watching television. The lavender haired man took a handful of sour cream and onion potato chips from the bowl. As he munched on the chips, loud whimpering almost a crying like sound was heard from the apartment. The twenty-four year old Russian man groaned and stood up from the couch and leave the living room. As he walked into the nursery, Bryan looked down and saw Katya there. Her deep blue colored eyes stared intently at her father and a warm and bubbly like smile appeared on her face.

"Shit... I forgot you were here," said Bryan indirectly toward his daughter, "Scared the living hell out me Ladybug."

Bryan looked over at the three month old as she tried to catch her father's attention. She cooed to her father before the lavender haired man picked up his daughter and placed in his strong arms. Bryan forgot that his little girl was in the house while Camilla was somewhere outside and away from the apartment. Suddenly a pungent aroma engulfed the entire nursery and realized that she needed a diaper change. Bryan groaned loudly as he placed Katya gently on the changing table.

It was always Camilla's job to change their daughter's diaper whenever she poops on it. The lavender haired Russian man took the diaper, baby wipes, and the baby powder. As the member of the Blitzkrieg Boys attempted to change the diaper, Bryan groaned as he saw the load that came with the diaper, but he eventually decided to clean it up. The lavender haired man cleaned and changed his daughter into a fresh diaper. Bryan looked over and decided to put some fresh clothes on. The Falborg wielder chose to put a light green sun dress with a bright yellow flowers on it. He placed a white baby sun hat on his daughter's head to protect her head from the sun.

Today was going to be a father-daughter day since Bryan didn't want to stay inside all day. He then decided to make a bottle for formula for the small trip with Katya. Doing some errands with his daughter was one way to make sure that they were out bonding together. Bryan enjoyed being with his Little Ladybug and today was one of those days. There was a lot that needed to be done and he wanted to do all of that before his girlfriend come back home from work.

The first stop was the supermarket and it caught all the ladies' attention at the supermarket. They gushed over at Bryan who had Katya straddled into a baby carrier. It seemed women liked men who takes of their children. Later on, Bryan took Katya to hobby shop to buy spare parts for Falborg and also to buy his child a beyblade. It was no surprise that the Blitzkrieg Boys member wanted to buy his child a beyblade though she was too young to use it. Bryan seemed to enjoy hanging out with Katya until returning back home. Two hours had passed by and the door from the apartment. Camilla walked inside and heard a loud snoring sound on the couch. Russet colored eyes looked to her right and she saw Bryan sleeping on the couch shirtless while Katya slept peaceful on her father's bare chest. A smile appeared on Camilla's face as she gushed to herself.

"Like father, like daughter," whispered Camilla.

* * *

**That ends the fourteenth drabble of Photo Trails. See Bryan can take care of Katya when Camilla is not around, then again I do have my doubts about him though. Enough of that ranting and for now, read and review.**


End file.
